Possessed
by julezz30
Summary: A girl has a dream, a very real dream, in fact it's not a dream at all but no one believes her... Oneshot. Original Character


**Possesed**

Disclaimer: I don't know if I should put up a disclaimer but just in case, the character(s) are mine, the plot is entirely mine, though I will use some of the fixed H.P. ideas - Hogwarts letter, I think) so yeah. The H.P. idea is J.K's

* * *

_A.N. When I was at work, bored as hell this idea came to me. so I hope you like it, might be bit weird i guess. I might write another thing like that as well, short oneshot based on my dream... okay here we go before I forget it - (oh I wish i had an Idea for some chapters for the stories but hey my muse does what it wants...xoxo julezz_

**Actually one more thing... lol. I'd like to dedicate this fic to my sister (sounds corny doesn't it. Well, yea so this is to my greatly, awesome sister Olcha.**

* * *

"Was it that dream again?" The woman looked at the young girl with a slight frown on her face.

"Yes" Cremo answered. The fourteen year old orphan had never met her parents. She has lived in an orphanage since as long as she could remember.

"Are you sure it was the same dream? Same as yesterday?

"Yes- actually no, not exactly"

"So it was different one." She frowned even more. Often she asked herself why on earth did she choose this job. _Why didn'tshe become a cook, or a dress-maker, surely she would have more time for undisturbed rest._

"Yes" Cremo answered again " but it was about the same thing"

"Fire again?"

"Yes"

The woman sighed "Tell me about that dream Cremo. Don't be afraid, just tell me about it."

Cremo took her time but soon she got into it _"I was running through a forest. I was chasing after a butterfly. Then I stopped. There was something strange about it, its wings were twiching strangely. It was as if they couldn't keep it in the air. He was falling down. When I looked closer, I saw that it's wings were burned. It made me cry. Then others came_."

"Were they on fire too?"

"_Yes, some of them were, some were scorched, their whole boddies were scorched. Then bees and flies appeared, they were flying around like mad, then they caught on fire also. It was as if the fire wanted to kill everything living. Then the flames jumped onto the trees around. It was all around me, I couldn't get away. I was scared, it trapped me, I could feel the flames licking at my feet, then I screamed_."

"You sure did scream" The woman said comfortingly, she was sure that she could talk Cremo into forgetting. Then they could both go to sleep for the rest of the night. "It was just a dream Cremo. Just a dream. It wasn't real."

Cremo didn't seem to hear her. She continued "_Despite all the terror I realized that even though I was surrounded by flames they didn't burn. I felt the blaze. Inside of me, but on the outside I was cold. Cold as ice."_

The woman stroked her cheek.

_"I can still feel it."_

After a moment of silence the woman tried to comfort Cremo again. She kept telling her that it was just a dream, just a nightmare, that everyone gets them sometimes. She stroked her cheek again and then she pulled the blanket over her again. When she asked Cremo if she should leave the light on she just shook her head. Then the woman turned the light off and left.

Later that night Cremo awoke again. No. It was no dream. There was something that forced her to wake up. She sat up and pulled off her blanket. _She was on fire_. _On the inside. Inside her body. Inside her soul._ On the outside though, she was cold, cold as death. She didn't know why no one believed her. No one. They all thought she was crazy. Ever since her eleventh birthday, she had gotten hundreds of letters. Delivered by owls. They didn't let her have a single one.

She knew she was different. She was changing.Yes, she was different. As a proof of her truth she open her hands, there, on her palms, there were two little flames. Flames that reflected what was inside her soul, reflected in her eyes.

* * *

_**A.N.** Well? That was different aye. I had the weird idea of a girl with a "gift" power like tom riddle but she wouldn't be able to go to hogwarts. Just so you know her parents were wizards, and she was born with an elemental power- fire. rare thing. 9 i made that up..) well if you liked it or hated it review, either way, just read it and then review. no flames. lol. up to you. watch your soul.xoxo julezz_

_ps. knowing me i always use names that have a meaning. if you care enough try to find out what "Cremo" means. its latin. It doesnt suit as much as... (well i was gonna call her Ruth but I changed my mind...) go on try to check it out..._


End file.
